Based on a Dream
by mhlover
Summary: Olivia Benson has feeling for Amanda Rollins that won't leave her alone. The question is how will she act on them. . .
1. Chapter 1

Note: My first story! Comment with reviews or if you wanna hear more. (:

She wiped her sweaty palms on the dark jeans. She sighed rethinking this whole thing. Was she really going to do this? Olivia Benson had never been one for being direct. _Maybe its time to make an exception_, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose and raised her hand to finally knock at the wooden door.

"One sec!"

A muffled warm voice called from the other side of the door. Oliva steeled herself to see the other woman. The door swung open to reveal a bright smiling face that in turn made Olivia herself smile.

"Hey Liv! Sorry 'bout this," she motioned to her unusual attire, "you caught me off guard I wasn't expecting anyone. What are you doing here?"

She said this not in an unpleasant way but if she was happy for the company of the older detective. Amanda's southern voice filled with hospitality. Her hair hung in long blonde waves down her back, she wore a black robe over what Olivia could tell was black lace that peeked out and left little to her overactive imagination. She smiled waiting for Olivia to reply.

"Uhm, I just-"

She stammered out nothing as Amanda started to look confused as Olivia couldn't produce an answer. Olivia couldn't take it anymore and leaned in to the seductive woman, as Amanda opened her eyes wide out of shock, Olivia closed hers as her soft lips touched the other womans. Amandas red lips conformed to Olivias, she brought her hand to the older woman's face and gently stroked her. A soft sigh emitted from Olivia as she felt the touch from Amanda. Olivia pulled her in closer and their lips parted momentarily and Amanda whispered rather harshly,

"Wake up!"

Detective Benson woke up in the cribs to an annoyed partner, Nick Amaro,

"Wake up Liv, Cragen said he needs to talk to us."

Amaro walked back to the squad room leaving Benson to wake up and get ready alone. Oliva quickly roused herself while making her way down stairs. She silently cursed herself for having another dream about the sultry blonde she worked with. It had been going on for the last month, having dreams where she and Amanda touched, kissed and occasionally more. The feeling was overwhelming. She thought about her all the time, and often got distracted with these thoughts of her. Shaking off the remanence of sleep she walked into the squad room to find everyone else already there and seated as well.

"Finally," chuckled the blonde. "Took you long enough."

Amanda's sweet voice tinged with a southern had a strong effect on her and Benson blushed hopeing it went unnoticed.

"Ok everyone pay attention." Cragen said distracting Olivia, she turned to the captain grateful to have an excuse to look away from Amanda.

"We just got a call about a triple homicide on the upper east side. Benson, Rollins I want you to go."

Olivia looked up in surprise.

"Captain, what about Amaro and I?"

"Amaro has something else for right now," the captain exchanged glances with the other man. It was no secret that Nick and his wife were having problems, but no one thought it was bad enough to take him away from work. Amanda just shrugged at the odd change in partners.

"Well you comin' Benson?" Amanda said getting up from her seat and beginning to walk out.

"They'll brief you when you get there." Cragen said, handing them a slip of paper with an address on it. Olivia left with the other woman optimistic that maybe something good would come of this.


	2. The Crime

Note- Here's part two! I Already started working on chapter 3, be done soon. hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

As the two detectives arrived on the scene there was already a few New York cops standing around taking intel. Olivia and Amanda walked up to the labeled police Chief, who silently took them to the brutal crime scene at their arrival. It had taken place in a large white bedroom with huge windows, they let in soft light stood a king size bed. There were other normal bedroom artifacts but as they walked in all eyes were immediately drawn to the bed. The bed contrasted terribly with the white walls, there was so much red, that at first it looked as though the sheets were this colour but as the two detectives looked closer they realized it was completely soaked with scarlet blood, as were the three mangled bodies on the bed. Amanda took a slight gasp at the state of the crime scene. Olivia noticed that even though there was probably gallons of blood soaked into the bed, it was immaculate everywhere else. Not one drop of blood was anywhere else in the room. Even the rug surrounding the bed looked perfectly white.

"Well whoever did this knows what they're doing. We've got an someone experienced on our hands."

Olivia said motioning to the spotlessness of the room, voicing her findings.

"Mhmm, but at least we have some idea of what we're looking for, a psychopath."

Amanda replied, her voice filled with disgust. She crouched down to finally get a look at the victims. They were pale, save the blood that covered their bodies.

"Two male one female found at 8:00, pronounced dead at 8:15."

The policeman who had still remained nameless. He continued with what had been found in a monotone.

"They were found by a neighbor who said they heard screams last night, went to check this morning and found 'em like this."

He gestured towards the lifeless bodies.

"The vics have been identified as Peter Marcovitz age 38, Justin Montero age 34, and Sandra Montero age 29. We still need DNA but according to the landlord the apartment was owned by Justin Montero and Sandra Montero, "

He gestured towards the bed once more, then closed up the little notebook that had the vics info on them and exited before the women could say anything, leaving them alone with the corpses. The corpses themselves looked slightly deflated from loss of all their blood. They were nude and one male was stacked on top of the female while the other male was sprawled next to them. Olivia couldn't be sure til they did the autopsy but it looked as if it wasn't only their blood that had been removed. Amanda stood up after examining the bodies,

"They look so young, so innocent."

Amadas beautiful face filled with sadness and her eyes became cloudy. Olivia knew in order to make sure her job ran smoothly she had to keep her emotions in check and not let the cases get to her, but once in awhile with cases so brutal, so disturbing she couldn't help let a little emotion in. She tried not to but with a case like this and her own feelings about Amanda conflicting her, she couldn't help it. She looked at Amandas sad face and for a second forget about the brutality of the crime scene and just wanted to make the other woman happy. She wanted to see Amanda smile, wanted to make her laugh and happy. She glanced back at the bodies and all thoughts of Amanda were gone. Olivia wanted to make the guy who did this pay. Olivia wanted him to suffer like victims had.

"Well we better wait for the autopsy results to come back,"

Amanda said softly. Oliva could hear the constricted emotions in her voice. She wanted to comfort her, but knowing she couldn't all she did was make a noise of agreement. Amanda made to leave but turned back to Olivia for a second and said,

"You feel the same don't you."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Amanda could feel the tension, feel the raw emotion filtering through the air. Olivia was slightly taken aback by the directness of Amandas comment but no less agreed.

"I do," Olivia breathed out.

Amanda nodded silently and with no other words they walked out.


End file.
